Muse: Knights of Cydonia
by kigesaru
Summary: A lyric story using Knights of Cydonia by Muse . America is looking through his storage closet again, but this time more thing are remembered.


_Come ride with me_  
_Through the veins of history_

Alfred was doing it again. He was trying to clean out his storage room, and the same effects  
were already acting upon him; he was only just in the door. America sighed, knowing this wasn't  
really spring cleaning. This was him wanting to see things deeper.

Every time he stepped into this room, even just to look around, he was bombarded by all those memories... But he never really thought about them. Alfred just let them all hit him at once in that painful wave of recollection, and he really did get depressed.

He always wondered what it would be like if he had never went against Britain so heavily. What if he had given it more time? Maybe the man would have wanted him to go out at it on his own... But that was entirely doubtful.

He sighed again, letting his hand slide down the frame of the door. Did he really want to do this?

Alfred stepped inside the dark, musty room and coughed; the amount of dust that can accumulate over a century is literally breathtaking. America shook the short fit away and took the remaining steps to the center of the room. That is where his gun was placed. But there was also a small tea canister... He didn't even touch it, and already he remembered.

_And how can we win_  
_When fools can be Kings_  
_Don't waste your time_  
_Or time will waste you_

"All of these damn taxes... Who in the right mind would issue so many at once? The Sugar Act, the Stamp Act, the Tea Tax... They aren't too bad on price... But it isn't right to issue things like this without my consent!" America threw down the canister of tea he had just bought and the tea spilled all along the floor.

"Really, it's completely unjust... And I know they realize this. It's exactly why they do it... Because they can." Alfred mumbled about the tyranny he felt was going on he in the 13 colonies. He looked at the spilled tea sadly, feeling his need for it.

"Stupid caffiene addiction..." He swept the tea back into the canister and then made some. He sat at his small table and sipped the hot tea slowly...

The scene changed. He was standing in front of the King, questioning his reason. Alfred was forced to kneel in front of 'His Majesty' and talk to him while he stared at the floor.

"Why did you do it... _Sir? _Why would you put these taxes on our trade like that?"

He heard the King shift in his chair slightly, and then he heard him scratch his chin. Lastly, America felt his eyes bore into his head, like he was less powerful than him.

"Young boy, I don't see when you have gained the idea that you can question me at a whim. But I suppose I'll let it slide... You are young, after all."

America looked up at him finally, waiting for him to say more. The King took a sip out of a tea cup and looked down at him. He then shook his head and motioned for him to stand up, and so Alfred did slowly.

"I want to be able to see your eyes..." Alfred was now looking down at the King. "Ah. Beautiful. Such an amazing blue." The King did look into his eyes, and he did look deeply. America just stared back, and the King finally looked away.

"To answer your question, we truly are sorry. I do believe I know you are aware of the debt we are under? These taxes are a necessity in order for us to-"

"I don't care about our debt," Alfred cut him off. "What I am wondering is why you didn't look for our consent first." America was trying to keep calm, but the King always did this.

'His Highness' looked a bit taken aback at this random outburst. "I won't stand for you to shout at me, Mr. America," The King looked at the man standing beside Alfred. "Nobleman, kindly show this young man the way out."

The Nobleman took Alfred by the shoulder and began to turn him around. America heard the king's voice follow him on the way out. "I'm sorry you see this as unfair, but it is necessary!"

The scene changed again.

_No one's gunna take me alive_  
_The time has come to make things right_  
_You and I must fight for our lives_  
_You and I must fight to survive..._

It was dark and the ground was muddy. All around Alfred where many fellow Colonists and Frenchmen. They were dead. He looked at the crowd of live men that stood behind him and prayed that their lives would be spared.

The ground was not only muddy, but it was tinted a horrid red, and America couldn't believe how far things had been taken. He wasn't even sure how many people have died so far, but Alfred had a feeling it wouldn't be much longer until something was going to happen.

The moon appeared. White and beautiful and pure. America laughed silently to himself, knowing he himself wasn't any of those descriptions. Some people even reverted back to Britain because they didn't want to be a part of a Revolution and were 'loyal'. But what America began to believe out of guilt was they had left because he was a monster.

He believed he was a soulless creature that had come from murky grounds such as this one. So much time had been put into Independence, but so far all he had received are numerous casualties that he can't afford... But these people supported his idea. So, did that mean these deaths aren't his fault?

Alfred was staring at the ground intently when he heard and opposing footstep befall in his direction. He looked up in surprise.

It was Britain... He had such a horrible scowl on his face, but Alfred noticed something deeper... But he couldn't understand what it was, for at that moment, a new will had ignited inside of his American pride.

Alfred regained his stature of confidence and stared back at his 'brother'. His mouth mimicked the scowl on his face, minus the hidden emotion Alfred didn't understand.

"...Hey, Britain..."

_No one's gunna take me alive_  
_The time has come to make things right..._


End file.
